This invention relates to a drum-type weft detaining device of a shuttleless loom, enabling a so-called dual-pick pass weft insertion wherein, after twice sequential weft pickings by a weft inserting device, no weft picking takes place for a time period at which sequential twice weft pickings take place by another weft inserting device.
In connection with shuttleless looms, it has been proposed to employ a drum type weft detaining device wherein a weft yarn of a predetermined length is detained or stored on a drum prior to weft picking through a weft inserting device. The drum is stationary or rotatable in timed relation to the operational cycle of the loom
However, such drum type weft detaining devices have not enabled a so-called dual-pick pass weft insertion. In the dual-pick pass weft insertion, two weft yarns are alternately inserted, with sequential twice pickings, into a warp shed respectively from two weft inserting devices, in which it is necessary to detain one weft yarn in the length required for twice weft pickings during the twice sequential weft pickings of another weft yarn. Furthermore, it is necessary to catch the detained weft yarn at its central section to prevent the weft yarn length for the subsequent picking from being drawn-off during the former picking. The thus complicated manner for weft detaining has not been able to be achieved by the conventional drum type weft detaining device.